


Lunch Time Madness

by RiyeRose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: A short story about two suave but stupid execs taking their partners out for lunch.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kanbe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	Lunch Time Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover time because I needed this. We all needed it.
> 
> (See more notes at end.)

"I'm sorry, sirs," The waitress gave them an apologetic smile. "But the restaurant is currently closed, reserved for a special guest who will be dining here today."

Haru sighed with relief. After all, Daisuke had dragged him to such a high end restaurant for lunch when he would've been fine getting something at that little sushi place by the park. Daisuke, however, was not a simple man. His cool expression never changed as he eyed the nervously smiling woman. 

"Alright. How much did he pay?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"How much did he pay? I can double it, triple it even."

"Goddammit…" Haru groaned, palming his face. "Daisuke, you-" 

"Oh. There are guests." The three turned their heads to the new voice, a charming suited man that could've been Daisuke's identical twin. "I was certain I reserved this restaurant for myself and my partner."

"G-Good afternoon, Mr. Han! I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I was just telling-" 

"You." Daisuke strode up to the man named Han. "What did you pay to book this place? I will compensate you double if that's what you want."

The man raised a brow. "I'm almost certain you can't. And this matter isn't up for discussion."

Daisuke rounded on the bewildered waitress once more. "I'd like to speak to the owner about purchasing this establishment from him, if you please."

"H-Huh?!"

"All this just to get lunch…" Haru sighed audibly, his poor stomach rumbling. 

"Sorry about this," He looked to the person who had accompanied Mr. Han. "Jumin can be stubborn but he's not a bad person."

Haru laughed a bit. "I wish I could say the same for Daisuke. That bastard uses his money for everything…"

"Well, Jumin is the same way. He always goes out of his way to buy me expensive things and whisks me away to exotic getaways."

"Looks like we both have it rough, huh?" 

The two laughed together. While still attempting to one up each other, both Daisuke and Jumin threw glances at their respective partners, not realizing they shared the same thought at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> *If you insert MC, the thought was 'So cute'. If you insert Zen, the thought was 'I want to wreck him'. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed that! And as we get more episodes on these two, let us make more and more fanfics... Hopefully my next one on then will be a saucy one~ rave with me about this show @riyeerose smooches trash mates!


End file.
